wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Alice Kinsella
Basildon, Essex, England, UK |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2014-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Park Wrekin College |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Christine Still & Brett Ince |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active }}Alice Nicole Kinsella (born March 13, 2001 in Essex, England) is an elite British gymnast. She is the 2019 European Balance Beam Champion and 2018 Commonwealth Games Balance Beam Champion. She trains at Park Wrekin College and has been a member of the National Team since 2014. Junior Career 2013 Kinsella competed as a guest at the Welsh Championships, winning all-around, balance beam, and floor exercise gold, and uneven bars silver. After winning bronze with her team at the British Team Championships, she competed at the UK School Games, winning team gold, all-around and floor exercise silver, and uneven bars bronze. She went on to compete at the British Espoir Championships, winning gold on uneven bars and placing seventh in the all-around and eighth on floor. 2014 At the English Championships, Kinsella won uneven bars gold and all-around silver. She made her international debut at the Olympic Hopes Cup in the Czech Republic, winning team and all-around gold. She returned to the UK School Games, where she won team and uneven bars gold, all-around silver, vault bronze, and placed fifth on floor, and the British Espoir Championships, winning vault gold, uneven bars silver, all-around bronze, and placing eighth on beam. 2015 Kinsella returned to the English Championships to win uneven bars gold, all-around bronze, and place fourth on vault, beam, and floor. She competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Italy, Brazil, and Germany, where she won team gold, then won team silver at the British Team Championships. She returned to the Olympic Hopes Cup and successfully defended her team and all-around gold medals. 2016 Kinsella competed at the International Gymnix in Canada, winning bronze on floor and placing seventh with her team, eighth on vault, and fifteenth in the all-around. At the English Championships, she won all-around, vault, balance beam, and floor exercise gold, and uneven bars silver. At the British Championships, she won gold on beam and placed fourth in the all-around and on floor exercise. Kinsella was named to Great Britain's junior team for her first European Championships, held in Bern, Switzerland. She won team, balance beam, and floor exercise silver, and placed fourth on bars and fifth in the all-around. She wrapped up the year at the Elite Gym Massilia in France, placing sixth on beam and seventh in the all-around. Senior Career 2017 At her first senior British Championships, Kinsella won all-around silver and placed fifth on beam and floor. At the English Championships, she won all-around and floor exercise bronze. After placing seventh in the all-around at the Stuttgart World Cup, she competed at her first senior European Championships, where she placed tenth in the all-around. Kinsella was named to represent Great Britain in her first World Championships. Although she qualified to the all-around in twenty-fourth place, she also sustained a minor ankle injury in qualifications. Her coaches opted to pull her out of the all-around as a precaution.ankle injury, AA withdrawal 2018 Kinsella returned to competition at the English Championships in February, placing fourth on uneven bars, sixth on floor exercise, and seventh in the all-around. In March, she competed at the British Championships, winning silver on balance beam and placing fifth in the all-around and on floor exercise. Later that month, she was subbed into the lineup for the Birmingham World Cup, in place of an injured Claudia Fragapane. After teammate Amy Tinkler became injured in podium training prior to the competition, Kinsella kept calm under pressure and won bronze in the all-around. In April, Kinsella competed at her first Commonwealth Games. She helped the English team win silver and individually won balance beam gold, all-around bronze, and placed eighth on floor exercise. She went on to compete at the Thialf Summer Challenge in July, winning team bronze and placing tenth in the all-around. In August, she competed at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, where she placed fourth with her team. She also competed at the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, but didn’t make any individual finals. 2019 Kinsella competed at the English Championships in early March, winning all-around bronze and placing fourth on uneven bars, eighth on balance beam, and eleventh on floor exercise. In April, she competed at the European Championships in Szczecin, Poland, qualifying to the all-around, balance beam, and floor exercise finals. She fell on uneven bars and floor exercise in the all-around, finishing in fifteenth place. She was able to redeem herself by winning the title on balance beam, and later placed seventh on floor exercise. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. She placed sixth with her team and twelfth in the all-around, and helped Great Britain qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count Floor Music 2016-2017 - Fiddler on the Roof medley 2017 - “Brandenburg" by Black Violin References